Hasta con esta vida no existen las quejas
by ximsol182
Summary: Lync, ya muerto y dentro de la dimension a la que Hydron lo mandó, espera que Alice venga a verlo. Y la ve. O seran sus alucinaciones. WARNING: Muy tragico


**Disclaimer: **Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia:** Lync, ya en el otro mundo, espera que Alice venga a verlo...Lo hara? O son sus alucinaciones?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta con esta vida no existen las quejas<strong>

_Soy Lync Volan. El mejor Peleador Ventus de Vestal y miembro de los Vexos. Apuesto a que cualquiera se moriría por ser yo! Admiración, respeto, fama…Los demás Vexos nunca me vieron así, pero a mí me da lo mismo. Mi vida es envidiable._

_O al menos así era_

_Ahora me encuentro aquí, atrapado en otra dimensión, junto a Volt, el loco de Shadow y la latosa Mylene. Para colmo Hydron se nos unió. Yo pienso en Alice…_

_Alice…_

_Ella fue Masquearade alguna vez. Ella siempre tenía una carta especial que la hacía trasportarse de un lugar a otro. Sé que ella sabe que yo me encuentro aquí. Y desde ese día espero ansiosamente que ella venga por mí. Al parecer ya me perdonó el terrible error que cometí hace algún tiempo._

_Yo había quedado atrapado en la Tierra. Abandonado por los Vexos. Rechacé la ayuda de Dan y no me quedó de otra que quedarme en casa de una amiga suya, Alice. No me agradaba ella y a ella tampoco._

_Aun así ella me acogió, me dio un lugar donde quedarme, dormir y comer. Y yo se lo pague portándome como un cretino, maltratando a ella y a su abuelo. Hasta que un día ella se hartó y me abofeteó. Nadie osaba hacerme eso! A mí! Y justo Spectra me sugiere que la utilice para llegar hacia donde están el con Gus. Y así hice. _

_Mi más grande error_

_Solo para recuperar la admiración, respeto y la fama que merecía._

_O que yo creía._

_Cuando regresé, los Vexos seguían igual. Nada se perdió ni nadie se lamentó. Y un día Alice, transportándose con su carta, se me apareció un día y me dijo que me odiaba, que era un mentiroso y que no quería volverme a ver nunca más. Que ojalá Dan y la Resistencia acaben conmigo y los Vexos. Tiempo después supe que Zenoheld iba a destruir la Tierra_

_A la Tierra…y por lo tanto a Alice…._

_Tenía que salvarla_

_Advertirle_

_Pero como iba a hacerlo después de todo lo que me dijo?_

_Copié los archivos del Dr. Clay en una memoria y pensé entregárselos a Alice. Justo en ese entonces apareció el estúpido de Hydron y peleamos en un combate bakugan. El ganó y me transporto a otro mundo. Este mundo en el que estoy ahora. Antes de hacerlo, me encargué de hacer que Alice reciba la memoria. Pero cuando caí en este mundo, mi mente colapsó. Alice nunca iba a saber que estaba arrepentido, que me hubiera gustado quedarme a su lado. Que la amaba. Pero yo sabía que al ver la memoria ella lo sabría. Y ahora estoy aquí, en este mundo, esperando a que use su carta de Masquearade y venga por mí._

_-Lync? _

_Era ella! De verdad que era ella! Me sentí nuevo. Feliz. Completo. Volteé y la vi, más bella que nunca y sonriendo como siempre. Me lancé sobre ella, la abracé, le rogué que por favor me perdone el haberla dejado, haberla traicionado, haber abusado de sus hospitalidad y confianza. Ella solo sonrió:_

_-Ya te he perdonado hace mucho, Lync…_

_Nos quedamos ahí juntos, sintiendo el calor del otro. Ella me contaba quedan y los otros se habían ido a un lugar llamado Neathia con una tal Fabia. Y que extrañaba mucho a Shun. Yo le conté mis últimas horas, cuando copie la tarjeta de memoria del Dr. Clay, quise ir a verla, me atacó Hydron y morí. Yo estaba tan feliz junto a ella…No puedo creer que me perdonara….Que corresponde a lo que siento…Ahora todo se lo podía decir…._

_-LYNC! Se avecina una tormenta! Vamos a refugiarnos_

_-Cállate Volt! Que no ves que Alice está conmigo?_

_-Yo no veo ninguna Alice…-dijo Volt, Se veía triste. Me miraba a mí con…lastima? _

_-Ya te lo dije. Hoy Alice vendrá a sacarme de aquí. Hoy le diré que lo siento y me le declararé._

_-Mira la realidad, Lync…-suspiró Hydron que estaba tras Volt-….Hemos estado aquí por años_

_-Siii! Además Alice cree que estamos muertos. Y ella te od…._

_-Cállate Shadow Prove! No se lo digas-gritó Mylene dándole un codazo_

_-Tal vez…Alice tuvo algo más importante que hacer…Tal vez venga por mi mañana_

_-Si, tal vez mañana_

_Sé que vendrás por mi pronto Alice_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Y bien? Alucinacion o realidad? Que vió Lync? Este fanfic es un poco triste. Adivinaron. Era una alucionacion. Lync quedó consumido por la culpa y se paso la vida ahi con la esperanza d q Alice lo rescate algun dia...pero ella nunca lo hizo. Porque penso que estaba muerto.  
><em>

_Reviews!  
><em>


End file.
